


Pieces of the Puzzle

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Truth Serum, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: Sequel to: Shadows and StarsWhen Tony is exposed to truth serum. He calls upon Bucky to fulfill the promise he made when it came to explaining Howard to Steve. How well Steve react? Well things he okay between the three of them?





	Pieces of the Puzzle

One could say that, some things are better left unsaid. Tony had always believed, when it came to Steve’s memories. It was better to keep what happened between Howard and him quiet. Tony felt that he had no right, memories were all Steve had and Tony didn’t want to tarnish that. However, the longer the two of them worked together, the more difficult it was to keep what he felt out of the picture.

* * *

It was no surprise that, Natasha and Clint put together what happened between him and Howard quickly. It was a surprise however that, they both believed it would be a good idea to tell Steve.

Out loud Tony had said that he would tell Steve. Privately, he wondered how long it would take for the two spies to intervene and tell Steve themselves. Tony knew they probably wouldn’t. It would make more sense if they dropped hints, instead of outright telling Steve that Howard abused his own son.

When Bucky reappeared, the matter of letting Steve know about what Howard had done to him as a child became a more constant thought. Bucky had come and talk to him about the reason that he was comfortable with him around.

Tony had explained to Bucky that, memories are shadows and stars, darker memories, are better left to the shadows of your mind, while happier memories make you feel brighter than the stars. Bucky was understandably concerned that, Tony was going to let something slip about Howard, or that something was going to happen that would make him say something about Howard that, would make Steve feel guilty. Tony had said that, he would tell the truth to Steve one day he just didn’t know the way he would. Bucky had promised that, he would be there to support Tony when the time came.

* * *

The day came a lot sooner than Tony was expecting. Tony had somehow managed to create a truth serum. He was saying things left and right and in desperation had asked Steve to get Bucky and tell him that the day had come.

When Bucky entered the workshop he looks completely shocked. After a few minutes of silence, he speaks.

“You got exposed to truth serum?!” Bucky said, astonished.

Tony nods, “I know, surprising isn’t it?” Tony replied.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

Tony and Bucky look at each other and then back at Steve.

“Okay, so you know I observed Howard and Maria before I killed them right?” Bucky asked.

Steve nods, looking confused.

Tony starts talking after that.

“When Bucky was spying on my parents, he saw what type of father Howard was. I was nothing, but his outlet for anger for my entire childhood. I never knew how to tell you. I felt I had no right to. Memories are all you have of the past, the last thing I wanted to do was tarnish that. When we became friends, it was getting harder and harder to keep what I felt out of the picture.” Tony says nervously, after he finished talking, he looks down at the floor ashamed.

Steve looks completely shocked. The shock quickly turns to anger and Steve shouts;

“I can’t believe Howard would do that to you! That monster is no longer my friend!”

“You believe me?” Tony says astonished.

“Of course I do. You should have never been afraid to tell me that. I would have been mad but, not at you.” Steve says gently.

“Tony was going to let things happen, he knew that he was going have to tell you  eventually, but he didn’t know how it was going to happen”. Bucky says.

Steve walks over to Tony and pulls him into his arms. Bucky joins the hug as well.

“The two of us will protect you. Always.” Steve promises. Bucky nods in agreement. Tony is happy that things worked out the way they did.


End file.
